For piece-by-piece verifying sheet-like valuable documents which are processed in batch in the financial self-service equipment, stacked sheet-like valuable documents are required to be separated piece by piece, and then the separated single sheet of sheet-like valuable documents is processed by image identification, thickness detection, magnetic information detection or other identification means, to ensure the authenticity of the processed sheet-like valuable documents. During the whole processing process, the sheet-like valuable documents after being identified is temporarily stored, and after all the valuable documents are identified, the temporarily stored valuable documents are released and conveyed to a designated place.
One kind of temporary storage device in the current banknote processing device employs a thin coiling tape to wind banknotes tightly around a storage coiling block, to enable the banknotes to overlap with each other, thereby realizing a banknote storage function. The storage coiling block is rotatable, and may respectively realize the banknotes accommodating function and the banknotes discharging function with different rotating directions. A power source for the rotation of the storage coiling block is a motor.
A common method for simplifying structure arrangement and reducing installation space is to arrange the motor inside the storage coiling block. In this case, the storage coiling block covers the outer surface of the motor and isolates the motor from the external environment. The motor generates a large amount of heat during operation, and heat diffusion of the motor is hindered due to the coverage and isolation of the storage coiling block, thus the temperature of the motor is increased, which may adversely affect the operation and service life of the motor. Therefore, it is urgent to provide an effective solution to solve the heat diffusion problem of a built-in motor.